Distractions
by ddpjclaf
Summary: One shot present for Sillysac. Muah! -- Oh dear, how can poor Jace distract Clary from her obsessive rune drawing? I just don't know...; Fluffiness abound and TMI enough to warrant a warning to those under 16. No lemon, but pretty...well, you know...


_Written as a One-Shot gift for Sillysac. Hope you enjoy it girl! (And anyone else who reads…hope you enjoy it too!). Fic Song: Wonderland by John Mayer._

_No lemon here, but rated M for supreme flufferific sexiness and just TMI for 13 year olds._

* * *

Clary closed her eyes and flopped back onto the bed. Squeezing her lids as tightly as she could, she tried to pull up the image of the rune from her dream. She could see it there, just behind the surface, but it wasn't clear. Something was missing. Letting out a breath that vibrated against her lips, she opened her eyes once more, jumping when she saw Jace standing over her.

"That was a very attractive sound you just made." He grinned crookedly. "It almost made me wonder if you had somehow managed to stash a horse up here." He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "You haven't have you?"

"Well hello, Mr. Sarcasm, I've missed you." She rolled her eyes and heaved herself back up into a seated position, grabbing the sketch pad and pencil from beside her. Sighing, she laid her forehead in her hand and tapped her pencil on the half finished rune, peeking up at Jace from her position on the bed. "What are you doing here? I thought you had some super awesome training session with Alec planned."

He plopped down on the bed next to her, propping himself up on one elbow, and causing the mattress to shake under her. "Because I know how much you crave my company I'm going to ignore the rude tenor of your question and answer anyway—we finished early."

She closed her eyes and let out another slow breath, making an effort not to make the horse sound again. "I'm sorry," she said and opened her eyes, lowering her gaze to her sketchpad once more. "I'm just a little crabby because I _can't_ seem to get this rune right."

"Maybe you need a break."

Shaking her head, she glanced up and froze. He stared at her from under his lashes and chewed on the inside of his bottom lip, causing his mouth to pucker just slightly. He was giving her that "up to no good" look. A shiver raced up her spine. Oh, how she wanted to be the one chewing on that lip. Knowing she'd never finish if she allowed herself to get lost in him, she blinked and turned away from his sexy stare, concentrating on the sketch. "I just need to figure out what I'm missing."

She studied the curves and swirls before her, trying her hardest to recall the detail she was forgetting. Jace shifted on the bed and sat up behind her, stretching his legs out and positioning himself so she was between them. He reached forward and swiped his hand under her hair, pushing it over her shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a few minutes?" He spoke quiet and low, his breath flowing over the naked skin of her neck. All the fine hairs on her body rose and her eyes closed involuntarily.

"Yes," she squeaked, rolling her eyes at herself for her inability to hide her distractedness from him.

He chuckled, nuzzling his nose into her hair. "You don't sound sure."

She sighed. "I guess I'm waiting for inspiration to strike again. I'm not getting the whole image anymore."

His lips brushed against her ear. "I've been told I'm pretty inspiring."

She laughed and turned, giving him an incredulous look. "Who said that?"

Furrowing his brow, he puckered his lips and looked up at the ceiling for just a moment before he smoothed out his face and shrugged his shoulders.

Clary shook her head and said under her breath, "You're such an ass."

"What was that?" He leaned forward, turning his ear toward her as if he didn't hear. "You like my ass? Yes, it has been mentioned that it is quite delectable—and I _do_ remember who said that." He smirked.

"Who?" She whipped around so she was now facing him; her legs crossed Indian-style in front of her.

He smiled wider, lifted his hand, and turned it in front of his mouth like he was locking it.

She narrowed her eyes and bit back a smile. "I'm going to ignore you now." Spinning back around, she grabbed her pad and worked on shading some of the lines she had already drawn.

The bed shifted beneath her just as she heard Jace chuckle, his hot breath flowing over her exposed shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do that?" His lips were so close to her skin she could almost feel them move as he spoke.

She suppressed a shiver and tried to concentrate on the rune in front of her.

"Hmm. You know the silent treatment just makes me more determined." He ran his lips along the back of her shoulder, barely touching her yet igniting every nerve along the way.

Clary sucked in a breath and held it in an attempt to block out the sensations he was causing in her body.

Jace's hands came up and lightly wrapped around her waist, his fingers slipping underneath the fabric of her tank top and tracing along the flesh just above her pant line. His mouth ghosted up the side of her neck and across her hairline to her spine and down in between her shoulder blades.

Clary's breath came out in an involuntary gush as he slipped around front, splaying his long fingers across her stomach. She felt him smile against her skin. Her hands trembled and she couldn't keep the pencil still long enough to draw anything. Not that her brain was working much at that moment anyway.

Jace ran his hands down her hips to her thighs and when he reached her lap where the sketchpad lie, he plucked it out of her fingers and tossed it aside.

Clary closed her eyes and dropped her head back onto his shoulder, allowing him to continue his work on her neck. They slid over her skin, eliciting goosebumbs in their wake. She reached back and twisted her fist into his soft curls as he made his way up to her ear.

"Are you properly distracted now?" he breathed.

She nodded. "Uh huh."

"Good," he said as he pushed away from her and jumped off the bed, heading toward her discarded sketchpad and picking it up.

Clary's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "What—"

He handed her the pad and grinned. "I said you needed to take a break, that doesn't mean a long drawn out session."

She narrowed her eyes and snatched the sketchpad out of his hands. "You're a big tease, you know that?"

Jace bent over the bed, placing one hand to either side of her hips on the mattress, his lips hovering just in front of hers. "Since when have I ever not finished what I started?" He nodded toward the pad. "Draw."

Clary ignored him and leaned forward, trying to catch his mouth with hers.

He pulled away. "Ah ah." And tapped his finger to the pad. "Draw first."

She released a frustrated breath and flipped open the pad to the page she'd been working on before Jace came in. Glancing down, she noticed it right away. The curved line flashed in her mind as clear as ever. She gasped and touched her pencil to the paper, drawing the line from the hook on the top right to the curl on the bottom left. When she finished she sat back, admired it for a moment, and then moved her gaze to Jace's golden stare.

"You're going to gloat about this aren't you?"

"Not right now." He moved in closer, snatching the pad from her hands once again. "Right now I'm going to kiss. There will be enough time to say I told you so later."

His mouth brushed against hers and then opened slightly, capturing her bottom lip between his. She felt his tongue swipe along it and she opened to him, allowing him inside. The taste of him exploded around her.

Her hands moved up his arms, across his shoulders, and up to his face. She slid her fingers along his cheek, feeling the movement of his jaw as he kissed her, then moved up into his hair, pulling him harder against her. He lifted one of his hands to her hip, tracing slowing up to her stomach and slipping beneath her shirt, his warm touch causing her skin to tingle.

She tugged against him, wanting his body against hers, but he remained where he was. "Jace," she said against his lips, "I want to feel you."

He shook his head. "Not yet."

"Please," she breathed.

"Soon."

He kissed her one more time and pulled away, his hands moving up her sides, pulling the fabric of her tank top with them. She kept her eyes on his, recognizing the desire mirrored in them. A small grin lifted one corner of his mouth just as her shirt blocked her vision for the briefest of moments. After discarding her top, he knelt down on the floor, grasped her hips and pulled her forward so that she sat on the edge of the bed with him right between her legs. Given his height, in this position, they were eye-to-eye.

Clary reached down, fingering the edge of his t-shirt. She wanted to feel him, his skin, his scars, his warmth. All of him. She wanted it all. Slipping her fingers underneath, she ran them up his stomach, over the taut muscles and rough scars, and on the smooth patches of skin between. Even without seeing with her eyes, she knew he was beautiful. She could _feel_ that he was beautiful. Every line, every texture was hers, all hers. Without another thought, she pulled the shirt over his head, giving her eyes a peek at what her hands just enjoyed.

"Stand up," he said quietly.

As she did, his hands wrapped around her waist, his lips moving to her stomach and feathering kisses over her abdomen. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to give in to the sensation. Shivers raced up and down her spine as goosebumps covered her flesh. His fingers dipped into the band of her yoga pants, tracing all the way around, teasing the flesh beneath.

Clary's breath hitched and her eyes closed as he slowly drew the fabric over her hips, down her thighs, to her calves and then finally pooled around her ankles. As his mouth moved over her hips, his hands slid back up her legs, so slow it was almost painful in the most delicious way. She felt her legs start to tremble and her breathing increase as he continued his mouth-watering torture.

He shifted and climbed to his feet, slowly moving his mouth up her body until he stood full height in front of her.

She looked up at him, her body vibrating with need. Reaching forward she grabbed his belt and tugged. "Please," she whispered.

He met her eyes and nodded.

Clary let out a deep breath and dove in. Her trembling fingers worked against the clasp with such fervor they kept slipping.

Jace's hand came up and stilled hers, moving it to the side and undoing the belt himself. He bent down and whispered in her ear, his breath causing a massive tremor to rip through her body. "Would you like me to take these off?"

She nodded her head, her hands too unsteady to do it herself. He smiled against her hair as she heard him release the snap and unzip his jeans. An explosion of warmth filled her as she felt the fabric fall from his hips. Closing her eyes she said, "Jace, please. Please, please, please touch me."

His hands came up, trailing along the curves of her waist, around to her back, and pulled her against him. Her breath caught as his body pressed against hers, all hard, strong lines against her soft, smooth ones. His mouth dropped to hers, his tongue forcing its way through her open lips. She twisted her arms around his neck just as his hands slid over her behind, lifting her effortlessly onto his hips.

Holding Clary to him with one arm, Jace lifted his knee to the bed and gently laid her on top of the soft mattress. He slid her across until her head hit the pillow, his grip on her never lessening. Clary dug her fingers into his shoulders as he hovered over her.

"Please," she said one last time before he lowered himself onto her, covering her completely. Every inch of him touching every inch of her, their movements in sync, and their bodies fitting flawlessly together, like pieces of a puzzle interlocking in the most perfect way.

Clary clung to him, her body aching for more of him, always more. She closed her eyes, allowing his closeness to wash over her, erasing every other thought, and filling her mind with him, only him. Nothing in her world existed except what was happening between the two of them. His hands trailing over her flesh, their skin pressed together, his lips dancing with hers. These were the things that mattered at that moment. Only these. Only him. Only them.


End file.
